<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aspirasi by cahayamonokrom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858833">Aspirasi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cahayamonokrom/pseuds/cahayamonokrom'>cahayamonokrom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Renik [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flash Fic, Fluff and Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:41:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cahayamonokrom/pseuds/cahayamonokrom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wu Yi Fan menyampaikan aspirasinya kepada dewa setiap tanggal 7 Juli.</p><p> </p><p>(bagian dari seri: Renik, yang berisi kumpulan fiksi mini di bawah 100 kata)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lu Han/Wu Yi Fan | Kris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Renik [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aspirasi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lu Han dan Wu Yi Fan bukan milik saya. Keduanya bernaung di bawah manajemen masing-masing dan saya hanya pinjam nama. Tidak ada keuntungan materiel yang didapat dari fiksi penggemar ini.</p><p> </p><p>Fiksi unyil ini masih satu semesta dengan <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927639">"Persembahan Hujan dan Mentari"</a> (tapi enggak bisa dibilang sekuel juga, sih).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pada setiap perayaan Tanabata, Wu Yi Fan selalu menulis harapan yang sama di secarik <em>tanzaku</em>. </p><p> </p><p>"Harapan apa, sih, yang kautulis?" tanya Lu Han setelah mereka melarung dahan bambu ke lautan.</p><p> </p><p>"Rahasia," jawabnya, "tapi yang jelas ada namamu."</p><p> </p><p>Lu Han tersenyum sipu. Perasaannya dibuat menggelenyar oleh konfesi. Kemudian, Yi Fan merangkulnya erat, bagaikan sebuah ritus yang dosa apabila dilewatkan. </p><p> </p><p>Telapak tangan lebar pemuda itu selalu menemukan ujung pundak sempit kesayangan tanpa kesulitan. Seakan memang di sana tempatnya dan sudah selazimnya. Dia tidak ingin ada yang berubah.</p><p> </p><p>Toh, inti harapannya memang begitu.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> 'Semoga Xiao Lu <strike>diberkahi</strike> enggak bertambah tinggi.'  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tanzaku: kertas warna-warni yang digunakan untuk menulis harapan kemudian digantungkan di dahan bambu.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>